


Simple Smut&Fluff

by lilahsharon



Category: ian gallagher - Fandom, mickey milkovich - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Love, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahsharon/pseuds/lilahsharon
Summary: Ian and Mickey have normal sex after a long day and they love each other. Nothing crazy.





	Simple Smut&Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the Gallavich couple and I am a huge Shameless fan so I wanted to write about them. Idrk why I chose smut I think it's just because sex is a huge part of their relationship since they didn't even really hang out much before they were having sex constantly. They are both very attracted to each other in a sexual way and I just wanted to write about that. This obviously would take place sometime in season four or five since that was when they started acting more like a couple but as I was writing I wasn't even thinking about them in the show and I kind of just made my own fantasy world where they were happy together. Anyways this is my first time writing smut so it's probably not that good but I added some fluff at the end so, hope you enjoy!

After closing the door, Ian immediately went back to attacking my mouth. He pinned me against the door kissed all around my body as he slowly took my clothing off, piece by piece. I did the same to him. He laid me on the bed and started placing soft kisses down my chest, to my stomach, and then.......... "get on your knees" he ordered. I did what he told me to do and soon I was clenching the sheets so hard my knuckles were turning white. Ian always drove me crazy whenever he did this. He always starts off slow, teasing me by licking slow circles around my hole or just kissing my ass for a little while. And then he goes to town. He immediately shoved two fingers in and worked them in and out at a fast pace, his other hand on my left ass cheek. Then he added a third finger. "Fuck Ian," I kept shouting over and over again. He just kept working his magic.  
Once I was ready to have him in me, it stopped, and then I felt Ian slowly push all the way inside of me. "Fuuuuuuck" It has never been easy taking all of Ian inside me, but after a few short moments it always starts to feel good. I've never been really vocal in bed, so I only let out a small moan, but Ian is always pretty loud. He put his hands on my hips and I knew this was a sign that he was going to start going at a faster pace. He started thrusting in and out of me. "You're so good for me Mick, you feel so good" a small smile grew on my face and stayed there until I felt Ian hit my prostate. I let out a louder moan than usual. Next Ian brought his hand down and smacked my ass while he kept hitting my prostate at an accelerating speed. I let out a louder moan and I could tell Ian was happy with himself. He always does whatever he can to get noises out of me. Ian slowly moved his hands from my back to my chest and brought me up to meet him. I turned my head so I could kiss him. This was always an awkward angle to kiss someone, but Ian and I loved it. His hands stayed wrapped tightly around my stomach as my hands were tightly wrapped around his lower back. Ian moved his mouth from my lips to my neck, and he just sucked as hard as he could. I let my head fall back and shut my eyes. Ian is just good at everything in bed. My orgasm grew bigger and bigger. Soon I let out one last loud moan as my orgasm hit, and Ian's did shortly after. We were out of breath and sweating, but we were both seeing stars. Ian laid down right next to me and looked into my eyes. "Well, that was a great way to end the night," Ian stated. "I'll say." We just looked at each other and appreciated each other for a few moments until I said, "Love you Gallagher," he replied, "I love you too." I then pulled my body closer to him and laid my head on his chest. Our feet and legs tangled together under the covers as we wrapped our arms around each other above the covers. And we fell sound asleep.


End file.
